


Before the Asset

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Original Character Death(s), Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about the other test subjects?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Asset

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any reasonably recognizable characters herein. This story is written strictly for my own amusement and I make no money off of it.

Everyone knows the story of The Asset but no one cares to know the stories of those who came before the Winter Soldier. No one bothers to read the files of the subjects who were the first to be put in that chair.

They don’t peruse the stories of the subjects who died from electrocution, the ones who were irreparably damaged by less strong electric currents that still fried parts of their brains like eggs. 

They don’t tell about the first successful mind-wipes that were so successful the subjects not only forgot who they were but also how to speak, how to walk how to control their bowels, how to take care of themselves: the one who were killed when they could not relearn these skills fast enough. 

It would be dishonest to say that The Asset was the first truly successful experiment of his type, but he is without a doubt the only successful experiment that had consistently responded appropriately after every reset. 

Maybe it was the bastardized super soldier serum running through his veins, maybe it was something inherent in The Asset himself but no matter what they tried the stack of files marked “Failure” continued to grow.


End file.
